We propose to study insulin specific binding on glomeruli from mice and humans. Binding of insulin to mesangial cells from normal mice is being investigated. The nature of the receptor will be studied and elucidated. Binding of insulin to an endothelial clone derived from normal mouse glomeruli has been shown. The eventual role of insulin as a progression factor is being investigated.